The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for reducing image artifacts caused by flow and motion.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.z), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the z-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The degree to which the net magnetic moment M.sub.z is tipped, and hence the magnitude of the net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1 depends primarily on the length of time and the magnitude of the applied excitation field B.sub.1.
The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. In simple systems the excited spin induce an oscillating sine wave signal in a receiving coil. The frequency of this signal is the Larmor frequency, and its initial amplitude, A.sub.0, is determined by the magnitude of the transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1. The amplitude, A, of the emission signal decays in an exponential fashion with time, t: EQU A=A.sub.0 e.sup.-t/T*.sbsp.2
The decay constant 1/T*.sub.2 depends on the homogeneity of the magnetic field and on T.sub.2, which is referred to as the "spin-spin relaxation" constant, or the "transverse relaxation" constant. The T.sub.2 constant is inversely proportional to the exponential rate at which the aligned precession of the spins would dephase after removal of the excitation signal B.sub.1 in a perfectly homogeneous field.
Another important factor which contributes to the amplitude A of the NMR signal is referred to as the spin-lattice relaxation process which is characterized by the time constant T.sub.1. This is also called the longitudinal relaxation process as it describes the recovery of the net magnetic moment M to its equilibrium value along the axis of magnetic polarization (z). The T.sub.1 time constant is longer than T.sub.2, much longer in most substances of medical interest.
The NMR measurements of particular relevance to the present invention are called "pulsed NMR measurements". Such NMR measurements are divided into a period of excitation and a period of signal emission. Such measurements are performed in a cyclic manner in which the NMR measurement is repeated many times to accumulate different data during each cycle or to make the same measurement at different locations in the subject. A wide variety of preparative excitation techniques are known which involve the application of one or more excitation pulses (B.sub.1) of varying magnitude and duration. Such excitation pulses may have a narrow frequency spectrum (selective excitation pulse), or they may have a broad frequency spectrum (nonselective excitation pulse) which produces transverse magnetization M.sub.1 over a range of resonant frequencies. The prior art is replete with excitation techniques that are designed to take advantage of particular NMR phenomena and which overcome particular problems in the NMR measurement process. The present invention may be used with any of these pulse sequences.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.0, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
NMR data for constructing images can be collected using one of many available techniques, such as multiple angle projection reconstruction and Fourier transform (FT). Typically, such techniques comprise a pulse sequence made up of a plurality of sequentially implemented views. Each view may include one or more NMR experiments, each of which comprises at least an RF excitation pulse and a magnetic field gradient pulse to encode spatial information into the resulting NMR signal. As is well known, the NMR signal may be a free indication decay (FID) or, preferably, a spin-echo signal.
The preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in detail with reference to a variant of the well known FT technique, which is frequently referred to as "spin-warp". The spin-warp technique is discussed in an article entitled "Spin Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging" by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980).
Briefly, the spin-warp technique employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (G.sub.y) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a read-out magnetic field gradient (G.sub.x) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The read-out gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse G.sub.y is incremented (.DELTA.G.sub.y) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of NMR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed. Object motion during the acquisition of NMR image data produces both blurring and "ghosts" in the phase-encoded direction. Ghosts are particularly apparent when the motion is periodic, or nearly so. For most physiological motion each view of the NMR signal is acquired in a period short enough that the object may be considered stationary during the acquisition window. In such case the blurring and ghosting is due to the inconsistent appearance of the object from view to view. Motion that changes the appearance between views such as that produced by a patient moving, by the respiration or the cardiac cycle, or by peristalsis, is referred to hereinafter as "view-to-view motion". Motion may also change the amplitude and phase of the NMR signal as it evolves during the pulse sequence and such motion is referred to hereinafter as "in-view motion".
Both blurring and ghosting can be reduced if the data acquisition is synchronized with the functional cycle of the object to reduce view-to-view motion. This method is known as gated NMR scanning, and its objective is to acquire NMR data at the same point during successive functional cycles so that the object "looks" the same in each view. The drawback of gating is that NMR data may be acquired only during a small fraction of the object's functional cycle, and even when the shortest acceptable pulse sequence is employed, the gating technique can significantly lengthen the data acquisition time. Some of these methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,462; 4,567,893 and 4,663,591. None of them have proven entirely satisfactory because they either depend upon perfectly periodic motion, or they increase the scan time significantly, or they produce low signal-to-noise images.
Several NMR pulse sequences have been proposed to either desensitize the NMR measurement to the phase perturbations caused by flowing spins as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,890, or to sensitize it to flow in such a manner that the effects of flow can properly be separated from the reconstructed images as described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,701. None of these methods have proven entirely satisfactory, either from a performance standpoint, or because of their adverse impact on scan time or the type of NMR measurements that may be performed.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,383, we disclose a method for reducing motion and flow artifacts in NMR images. While this method substantially improves NMR images by suppressing artifacts caused by spins outside the region of interest, it does not correct for the motion artifacts produced by spins located inside the region of interest.
All of the prior methods for reducing motion and flow artifacts focus on the data acquisition procedure. They change the NMR pulse sequence itself, they change the order in which the pulse sequences in a scan are executed, or they synchronize the execution of the pulse sequence with the motion of the subject under study. Their objective is to produce a set of NMR data which is minimally affected by flow and motion and which can, therefore, be used to construct a clear, ghost-free image.